carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cape Cross Parish
Cape Cross Parish is a parish located in North-west Central Island. The Capital is Cape Cross. The majority of the parish lies on Cape Cross, hence the name. Cape Cross is the most populous parish in the country with over 312,000 inhabitants, making around one-quarter of the nation's population. Economically and politically it has been the strongest and wealthiest parish in Brunant over the past 200 years, which has at times been a point of contention with other parishes and cities, particularly Grijzestad and especially with the less developed south. Etymology Cape Cross' name comes from the fact that it was a cape, and that at History Early history ]] Cape Cross has been settled by Romans since the 2nd century B.C. Permanent settlement began in the 5th or 6th century by the Byzantines, of which the Seven Cities were some of their earliest settlements. They laid the foundations of Brezonde, which was made into a town by the Arabs by 830. The Arabs and subsequently the Aragonese founded other settlements like Zatram, but many were burnt down, abandoned or destroyed over time. Venetian or Genoese merchants landed here some time in the early 15th century. A cross erected near the tip of the cape attests to this. Independence and early modern period The settlement of Cape Cross was built up from the 1300s, but was fairly small. During the War of Independence, Cape Cross was the site of a battle and Brezonde was beseiged, one of many in the town's history. very small and it was only until the 18th century where it would grow. James Carrington sent Captain William Hargreaves to look for a site to build a new fort. He arrived at the village and saw it was a very strategic place. Work began on a fort, Cross Castle and soon enough there was also a well-developed town. During the German Invasion in 1941, the fort was used as a base by the paratroopers; Cape Cross had been the first area to come under German control. In 1945, U.S. Marines liberated Cape Cross, the last German-held town in Brunant. Geography See also: Geography of Cape Cross Parish The headland of Cape cross is one of the major geographic regions of Brunant. It is a very high terrain, and near the coast are high cliffs. This area is considered by many to be the most beautiful region in the country.Mount Hargreaves, the parish's tallest mountain, (at 1,285 meters) is located here as well. In 1921, Cape Cross National Park was established and in it is located Mount Hargreaves and the Coastal cliffs. Settlements Koningstad is the largest city in the parish and in Brunant, with has 184,300 inhabitants, with the greater capital region (which encompasses Dortmund, with 32,370 inhabitants) bring it up to over 218,000 people. Cape Cross, with 68,250 people is the second-largest, with Brezonde third-largest at 21,050. Cape Cross also has 18 localities, with Ravels the most populous at 420 inhabitants and Iban the least populous with 35. Brezonde is the oldest continuously-inhabited settlement, with Cape Cross and Denia in contention for the next-oldest. Economy Agriculture and fishing For most of the parish's history, agriculture played a significant part of the economy. Well until the 1800s, the parish was considered to be poor and most work was centered on agriculture and fishing. Most agriculture was centered on fruits, vegetables and grains, with wine and cheesemaking later an important part of the economy. Manufacturing Some of the first factories in Brunant were built in the parish, mainly in Brezonde, Dortmund or Koningstad. Armaments, textiles, bicycles and other small manufactured goods were the bulk of products made, and between 1850 and 1920 it was fairly common for children and even women to work in the factories. A rising standard of living and costs saw most of the factories moved to Roodstad, where manufacturing had taken a strong hold, or to the south where labor costs and wages were lower. Tourism A large portion of the Parishes' economy is based on tourism. Yearly, close to 120,000 Europeans come to vacation in the parish. North Americans are known to be the largest group to visit the region. Most tourists come to visit Koningstad, Brezonde and Cape Cross, as well as the beaches and other natural areas. Finance and services The financial and service industries today form a significant part of the local economy. A number of banking, telecommunications and large companies are based in the parish, the bulk in Koningstad. Demographics Cape Cross Parish has a population of 312.370 as of 2016. 307.900 people (98.6%) live in urban built-up areas, 3624 (1.2%) in rural localities and 846 (0.2%) outside of any urban area or locality in particular. In Cape Cross Parish, only 72% of the population is Brunanter. 19% is made up of residents, and 9% is foreign nationals and dignitaries, usually living in the capital. The total parish population is around 241,000, 90% of which live in built-up areas. Language Cape Cross is mostly made up of Dutch and English-speaking people. According to the 2006 General Census, 44% speak Dutch, as their maternal language 38% speak English as their maternal language. 12 percent speak the Barzuna (language) at home and 4 per cent cite Arabic as their maternal tongue, which is the third most spoken language in the country. The remaining 2% is composed of various European languages. Religion Cape Cross is one of the least religious Parishes in the country. Only about 83% of the people here "follow a religion of some kind". The other 17% are agnostics, atheists, or have no beliefs. The largest religion is Roman Catholicism (at 56%), followed by Lutheranism (at 16%). 6% of people follow another form of Christianity, and the remaining 5% follow other religions, usually Islam. Category:Cape Cross Parish Category:Parishes